


determined and demanding

by Siduki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siduki/pseuds/Siduki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the weight, of a simple human emotion weighs me down</p>
            </blockquote>





	determined and demanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ridoma (Diminuendo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminuendo/gifts).



> I really really hope you enjoy this Eine! Mayu's character is so damn hard to write and I hope I gave him justice! Happy New Years Eve friend!

They were friends with benefits. Actually no they weren't. They couldn't even be called friends with benefits because they weren't friends. Chihiro preferred the term fuck buddies. Reo was the only one who called them friends with benefits. Reo liked to pretend he had a great relationship with everyone on his team. 

 

 

 

Chihiro didn't know why Reo made such a big deal out of everything. At first Reo tried to create a hookup schedule for them. They could only _'make love'_ on Monday, Wednesday and Sunday evenings. Chihiro had thought that was bullshit and had made his way to Reo's dorm on a Saturday night and they had fucked all night. Reo had forgotten about their hookup schedule soon after that.

 

Almost everyone he talked to called Chihiro lucky. They called him lucky for scoring such a beautiful boy. He never really understood that. _Lucky?_ No he wasn't lucky, besides he hadn't _'scored'_ Reo in anyway. It had been Reo who had admitted to him that he wanted to start a purely sexual relationship. Chihiro who had had his fair share of wet dreams about the beautiful boy, would've been a fool to turn it down so he had simply nodded and let Reo grin at him and blabber on about how he had been feeling _soooo_ turned on lately and how he needed someone sexy like Chihiro to help him with his problems.

 

Chihiro had just ignored him and kept on reading his book. After exchanging numbers Reo had left him alone which Chihiro felt grateful towards. If he was ever to date someone he would look for someone who knew when to shut up and leave him alone when he wanted them to.

 

Their first time together had been awkward. Reo had kept trying to kiss him and Chihiro had just laid there and let Reo do whatever the hell he wanted to because he had seen Reo angry during practice and he was not ready to calm down a pissed off, half naked Reo. Well that did sound kinda appealing. _Mhm rough, angry sex with Reo?_ Yeah Chihiro could definitely get behind that...but whatever. For now he had to settle with normal (boring) sex with Reo.

 

Reo had kissed him slowly and purposely, tongue swirling around in Chihiro's mouth as his fingets unbuckled his pants and tugged them down far enough so he could pull out Chihiro's limp cock and start pumping it slowly. As Reo's hand grabbed his dick Chihiro felt a sudden sensation in the pit of his stomach. It had felt really nice and Chihiro had deemed it as arousal before lying back and letting Reo play with his dick.

 

Reo had obviously done this before, his fingers were skilled as they fingered his shaft and cupped his balls while he sucked a couple marks onto Chihiro's neck. After a couple minutes of this, Chihiro had groaned and settled his hands on Reo's ass, squeezing and groping enjoying the little gasps and breathy moans pressed against his neck making him shudder. After he was completely hard Reo took his shirt off, not even trying to be sexy just ripping it off and tossing it across the room before kissing Chihiro senseless again. 

 

Chihiro's fingers lazily tweaked Reo's nipples over the thin fabric of his tank top, swallowing Reo's moans as he shakily tried to take off Chihiro's shirt. Reo had sloppily fingered himself before riding Chihiro's cock with little bounces, came all over his stomach before collapsing into Chihiro's chest, breathing hard. Chihiro had barely restrained an eye roll as he flipped them over with a grunt and began roughly thrusting into Reo, groping his soft thighs and roughly fucking the black haired boy into his mattress. At the last moment he remembered to pull out and came all over Reo's cock and his stomach making him moan quietly.

 

Reo had looked at him through his thick lashes with this sultry expression on his flushed face. 

 

"Thank you Chihiro." He had murmured before kissing Chihiro's cheek and disappearing into his bathroom. 

 

Chihiro had sat there for a while before realizing that was the first time he had Reo say his name. It had always been "Chi-chan!" this and "Chi-chan!" that. He was surprised that his name rolled off of Reo's tongue so pleasantly. Reo hadn't den bothered to call out his name during sex just little moans and gasps as his violet eyes clouded over with lust. He probably had imagined someone else was fucking him. Probably Akashi. How gross. Who'd want that brat to fuck them anyways? 

 

" _Reo_." He had murmured over and over just to feel the taste of his name lying on his tongue. It had felt strange but nice. He stopped quickly once he realized how stupid he probably looked. As Reo emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his clean damp body, Chihiro had handed him his clothes.

 

"Here Reo." Two words that felt immensely strange yet immensely nice to say. Reo had giggled at him as he took the clothes from Chihiro.

 

"Chi-chan I can't wear these. They're dirty! And I think there's a rip in my shirt..." He had said and pointed to Chihiro's dresser. "Can I borrow some clothes from you? I promise I'll give them back." 

 

Chihiro had just shrugged and padded over to his dresser before pulling out a a sweat shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms and tossing them to Reo who had caught them with a quick nod.

 

"Thanks Chihiro." He had said again making Chihiro's throat close up before dropping the towel shamelessly and pulling his clothes on. He was a beautiful boy with a beautiful body, he had nothing to be ashamed of. He was always so shameless in the locker room, parading around completely naked. Why should he be shameful here?

 

 As he pulled the clothes on Chihiro didn't even bother trying to hide his stares as he watched Reo dress and wave at him before leaving, hips swaying as he walked out of the door.

 

"Don't stay up reading hentai!" Reo called up and Chihiro rolled his eyes and locked the door.

 

Chihiro sighed slowly before picking the towel up and hanging it back on the rack in the bathroom before pulling off his messy covers and throwing them into the pile of Reo's messy clothes. He settled back in his bed, still completely naked. He reached for the book he always kept on his nightstand then stopped himself and lied back.

 

He rolled over and fell asleep without picking up one of his light novels for the first time in ages. His dreams were full of pretty black haired boys floating around in _Love Live!!_ costumes.

 

(At first Chihiro had been worried that the two idiots that Reo hung out with on a daily basis would come after him for hurting their _"Reo-nee!"_ Chihiro was surprised when that didn't happen. Reo probably didn't tell anyone about their relationship. Maybe he was embarrassed that he was dating Chihiro. Maybe not. Chihiro didn't really care either way and never asked.)

 

Their relationship hadn't changed much since their first time together. Every few fucks or so, Reo would try to convince Chihiro to join the team in team dinners or something like that. Chihiro always declined. Call him crazy but he never really found the appeal of spending his valuable free time with his awful team. Reo was stubborn though. He never stopped asking Chihiro if he wanted to join the team to go to the movies or go out for sushi and Chihiro had to admit that he liked Reo's determination. 

 

Not that he would ever tell Reo that of course.

 

_One day_ , he promised himself. _One day I'll go out with Reo just to shut him up._ But Chihiro wasn't exactly in a rush to do so.

 

Reo liked being worshipped during sex. Chihiro learnt that pretty quickly.

 

He kneeled in front of Reo, kissing Reo's soft bare thighs as Reo's fingers tangled in his hair. Chihiro had felt incredibly sappy that day. Their was a soft love song playing on Reo's phone in the background and the lights were dim and their touches were soft. 

 

Chihiro suckled a mark onto Reo's inner thigh making him gasp and caress his scalp. Chihiro licked a slow line up Reo's leg and blew on it gently making him shiver and rub his squishy thighs against Chihiro's face, making him groan softly.

 

He smirked from Reo from his position between Reo's legs and kept eye contact with Reo as his tongue lightly flicked over the bulge in Reo's briefs. Reo moaned _"Chi-chan..."_ as Chihiro slipped his hand underneath the soft fabric and pushed Reo down.

 

It occurred to Chihiro that he didn't know much about Reo. Well he knew a lot about Reo physically. He knew that Reo's thighs were soft and pillowy pressed against his cheeks and he knew that Reo had a beauty mark on his left hip and he knew that Reo has these wide hips that were perfect to hold while he roughly fucked into Reo. That much he knew. He didn't know shit about Reo's personality. Well other than the fact that he was flirty as hell and gay as hell. That was pretty much all he knew about Reo. Not that he wanted to know more about Reo. If he learned anymore about Reo then their relationship would turn from a sex thing into...well...an actual thing. And Chihiro didn't want that.

 

He hoped that Reo didn't know shit about him either. Chihiro hated it when people tried to pry into his private life. 

 

Reo was very demanding in bed too. He wanted Chihiro to give him as many orgasms as he could before passing out. Not that Chihiro minded. He genuinely liked having sex with Reo. If he was pretty in their everyday life, Reo was absolutely beautiful in bed. His long hair stuck to his sweaty, flushed face and his usually cool, flirty exterior was replaced by something hotter, more desperate for pleasure. It was pretty fucking hot in Chihiro's opinion.

 

Chihiro wasn't surprised when he heard a first year boy in the library gushing about how hot Reo was. He hadn't felt bothered at all. The first year wasn't even that attractive. He had no chance with Reo. Not that Chihiro cared about Reo and his relationships. He didn't. He just felt a bit of satisfaction as the boy went on and on to his friend about Reo being the sexiest thing he had ever seen because Chihiro had seen Reo naked and could confirm that Reo was very sexy without clothes on.

 

 

He only got annoyed when the guys started asking him if Reo was single. Chihiro always said no. 

 

"Reo's dating someone. Surprise, he's dating me. Fuck off." 

 

That usually worked.

 

As much as Chihiro liked hearing pathetic guys talking about how in love they were with Reo, Chihiro secretly hated it when Reo talked about boys. 

 

There was this one time after Reo had sucked Chihiro off in his room, where they were both sitting on Reo's bed just relaxing as Reo chatted on about their team.

 

"One of the best things about this team is I get to be in a room full of sweaty naked boys at the end of the day! Isn't that amazing?" Reo laughed and laid back, hand resting on Chihiro's thigh. "And everyone on this team is just so attractive."

 

"Especially Sei-chan." Reo has giggled and sighed like a love struck school girl.

 

Chihiro swallowed the bitter lump in his throat and looked away, sighing. Relationships never ended well for him. 

 

Chihiro isn't a bad person. He just wasn't a people person. (Maybe he was a Reo person)

 

They sat next to each other on busses because Akashi always took up residence in the first seat and refused to let anyone, even Reo, sit next to him. 

 

Nebuya and Hayama were snoring in the seat in front of Chihiro and Chihiro had hoped that Reo would get a hint and not sit next to him.

 

Instead Reo had plopped down next to him and leaned against his shoulder, completely ignoring Chihiro's headphones and book. To his relief Reo didn't immediately start yapping in his ear and instead just leaned against Chihiro and smiled softly.

 

"We're gonna win right?" Reo asked and Chihiro looked out the window, ignoring the beautiful boy.

 

"I think we will." Reo said confidently and picked Chihiro's arm up and put it around his shoulder, leaning his head against Chihiro's chest.

 

When Chihiro was sure that Reo was asleep he ducked down and gave Reo a quick kiss on the forehead before opening his book and turned his music up.

 

Reo smiled softly in his sleep.

 

After the match against Seirin Reo seemed to lose all interest in his strange relationship with Chihiro. It was incredibly awkward when Chihiro had cornered Reo on his way to his dorm and pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly and slipping his hands down Reo's pants before Reo pushed him away and shook his head.

 

"Sorry Chihiro." He had murmured and cupped his face in his long fingered hands. "I can't do this anymore." 

 

Chihiro had nodded and let Reo press a light kiss to his nose and disappear into his room and locking the door quietly.

 

Chihiro ran his hand through his hair and sighed slowly before walking back to his room, shoulders slumped, head down.

 

Chihiro was packing up his stuff when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't answer and eventually the person stopped knocking. Chihiro thought he was safe until the door opened and Reo walked inside.

 

He wasn't wearing any makeup and he looked tired. He was wearing the shirt and pants that Chihiro had given to him during their first nights together, the ones Reo had forgotten to return. He looked nice in them.

 

His hair was a mess but he smiled so brightly at Chihiro that he couldn't think of Reo as anything less than gorgeous.

 

"I wanted to say goodbye." Reo said and sat on the edge of Chihiro's bed, looking like a stranger even if he'd been roughly fucked on the very same mattress dozens of times. 

 

"You could've just texted me."

 

"It wouldn't have been the same."

 

Reo's voice was sweet like honey, always had been, always would be. His eyes were as purple as the chipped polish on his nails, his eyes were crinkled at them corners, he was smiling so brightly.

 

Chihiro's heart raced but he gave nothing away. He kept a bored look on his face and turned away from Reo, folding up his tie and tossing it into his suitcase.

 

"Chihiro..." Reo began and Chihiro froze. Even after all this time, he still got that strange feeling in his stomach when Reo called him by his first name. 

 

"Chihiro when I said I wanted to stop things...I didn't mean us. Well I did mean us! I meant the sex thing." Reo said sheepishly. "But I know, deep down, we can start over! We can start over and we can be boyfriend and boyfriend and we can-"

 

"No." Chihiro cut him off. His voice was crisp and clear. 

 

Reo's smile turned all sad and watery and Chihiro looked away. 

 

"W-what do you mean? But I thought you-"

 

"I don't. I don't like you. I like your body. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same about me." 

 

Reo sniffled loudly. "Chi-chan that's not true!"

 

"Don't call me that. And stop crying." Chihiro handed Reo a handkerchief and watched as Reo dabbed his eyes, breathing hard. 

 

"I don't know anything about you. And you don't know anything about me. Just leave it Reo." 

 

Reo drew in a ragged breath as he heard the boy say his name and peered up at him through his wet lashes. 

 

"We can learn." Reo said loudly and crumpled the handkerchief in his fist, startling Chihiro with his sudden determination.

 

Chihiro kept his eyes on Reo's red rimmed ones. "Why? Why me out of everyone? You can have any boy in the world and you're choosing me? I'm certainly not special."

 

He kept his tone as flat as he could. 

 

Reo smiled through his tears and looked down.

 

"Oh but you are special, Chihiro." Reo said quietly. "I like you because I have to work for you. You're like a challenge to me. You pretend you don't care about anyone but you do! You secretly do! I'm not stupid, I felt you kiss me on the bus. I see the way you look at Sei-chan and I talking. You're jealous! But you'll never admit it! Because you're Chihiro and you're a stubborn boy. But lucky for you...I'm _just_ as stubborn." 

 

Chihiro must have looked unimpressed because Reo sighed loudly and leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. It was a slow, wet kiss but Chihiro's lips twitched as he fought to hide a smile as Reo pressed their foreheads together.

 

"So what do you say? Dinner? _It's on me~_. I know this great sushi place that's pretty close to here." Reo asked him and one of his hands covered Chihiro's own. 

 

"Fine." Chihiro grumbled. "But I'm only saying yes 'cause you're paying for me."

 

Reo clapped his hands together and beamed. "Perfect, lemme just change real quick! Give me...half an hour?" 

 

Chihiro shrugged and watched as Reo dashed out of his room. He looked at his suitcase and groaned. Great now he had to get his good clothes out again.

 

Chihiro could still never describe that feeling in his stomach when he interacted with Reo. He always felt it when they kissed or hugged or talked or fucked or even touched. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. He just didn't know what it was. 

 

He had tried explaining it to Reo one time and Reo had informed him that he had been feeling love the whole time. Chihiro didn't agree with that but the way Reo smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at Chihiro made the feelings intensify inside of his stomach and instead of arguing with Reo, Chihiro had simply sighed and let Reo kiss him senseless.

 

He would never forget that Reo was his first...well everything. First kiss, first fuck, first boyfriend, first best friend and maybe even his first love.

 

Not that Chihiro would ever tell Reo that of course.


End file.
